


wings towards tomorrow

by fiqueligia



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabbles, F/M, Lumi/Athy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Athy membuka kotak-kotak memorinya, mencari kunci yang sering kali terselip di balik ruang-ruang tak tersentuh, atau bahkan di bawah lemari yang celahnya kecil. Mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang seseorang yang dipanggil Lumi, Athy menumbuhkan sayap, pergi menuju besok.
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Athanasia de Alger Obelia
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki **X** Who Made Me a Princess (c) Plutus & Spoon

Athy mengetahuinya sebagai Lemiel, kakak dari Tetia Silvamillion Clover, junior satu tingkat di bawahnya saat di asrama putri bangsawan, Sidonna, empat tahun lalu.

Saat belum berkenalan secara resmi, Athy sudah tahu banyak tentang Lemiel. Kemudian, saat dirinya dituntut untuk membalas kalimat sapaan yang ditujukan berbarengan dengan uluran telapak tangan, Athy membuka kotak-kotak memorinya, mencari kunci yang sering kali terselip di balik ruang-ruang tak tersentuh, atau bahkan di bawah lemari yang celahnya kecil, yang saat itu pernah digunakan Athy untuk menyimpan serpih kenangan tentang rancangan kostum _debutante_ milik Papa Claude. Ketika Athy menemukan kuncinya dengan bantuan kilau cahaya yang terpantul dari liontin pemberian Izekiel, Athy segera meraihnya, dan kuncinya terbang menuju telapak tangan Athy yang kecil. Lalu Athy membuka kotak harta karun yang menyimpan semua memorinya saat di asrama putri Sidonna.

Dan ketika kotak itu terbuka, semua isinya berhamburan dan terbang mengelilingi Athy, menari-nari di sekitar Athy dari ujung rambut sampai ujung gaun yang terseret di lantai. Mereka terlihat seperti debu-debu kosmik yang berbisik pelan di telinganya. Mengucap puja-puji tentang betapa bersinarnya seseorang di hadapan sang tuan putri.

Lemiel Silvamillion Clover. Lumi. Dua puluh lima tahun. Lebih menyukai Pizza dibanding Ratatouille. Lebih menyukai anggar dibanding memanah. Anti dengan Escargot, dan muntah saat diberi Foie Grass, padahal, _oh Tuhan,_ itu semua makanan khas negeri asalnya. Dan yang paling mencolok di mata Athy adalah tatapan sinis laki-laki itu pada Lucas, tabib pribadi Athy yang kini mengawasi Athy dari luar lantai dansa. Yah, Lumi itu baik pada siapa pun, maka akan terlihat aneh kalau dia menunjukkan sikap berbeda pada satu orang.

Athy menjabat tangan Lumi dengan antusias, katanya, "Lemiel Silvamillion, 'kan? Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Tetia. Kau tahu, Tetia memberitahuku kalau kau sangat hebat saat berkuda. Dan memanah, errr, meski katanya kau kurang suka. Oh, dan meracik ramuan. Dan sangat, sangat hebat dalam menggunakan sihir cahaya. Dan, dan, dan ... berdiplomasi? Pokoknya dia menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu, terutama--"

oppss.

Athy baru sadar kalau ia sudah bicara terlalu banyak.

Saat matanya melirik sedikit ke atas, mata berliannya memantulkan sinar dari mata biru langit milik Lumi. Athy tergugu, sekilas merona malu saat Lumi membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan. Rumor tentang kebaikan hati Pangeran Clover memang bukan mitos, ternyata.

"Aku tersanjung kau sudah tahu banyak tentangku, Putri Athanasia. Atau Athy? Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Pelan-pelan, senyum Athy merekah. Athy mengiyakan dengan suka cita. Keduanya lupa bahwa saat ini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian seisi lantai dansa karena ritual jabat tangan mereka yang begitu lama.

( _wahai tuan putri,_

_tersenyumlah. angkat kepalamu. berbahagialah._

_sebab masa depan yang selalu kauimpikan,_

_kini,_

_berdiri tepat di depan mata_ )


	2. Chapter 2

Pangeran Lemiel tahu.

Bagaimana caranya, pokoknya tahu saja. Tentang di mana Putri Athanasia berada bersama kuda dan busur panahnya.

Jemari Putri Athy melonggarkan tarikan pada anak panah saat mendengar suara kaki Pangeran Lemiel menapaki area yang sama. Perempuan itu menoleh dengan gerakan sehalus mungkin hingga helai demi helai dari ujung rambut pirang panjangnya yang disusupi keping-keping salju, terlihat bergerak merambati pundak, bergoyang menyentuh lengan, hingga jatuh di depan jubah musim dinginnya. Pangeran Lemiel menahan dua bahu kecil itu saat Putri Athy hendak menundukkan kepala, memberi hormat.

"Lumi, kau datang untuk mengajariku memanah?" Putri Athy bertanya dengan sorot matanya yang antusias. Pangeran Lemiel membalasnya dengan senyum yang mengagumkan.

"Bukan," jawab sang pangeran. Dahi Putri Athy yang sedikit tertutup jubah musim dingin terlihat mengerut saat melihat Pangerannya terkekeh tanpa alasan. Napas laki-laki itu terasa hangat dan wangi saat menerpa wajah Putri Athy yang sedari pagi dibelai udara beku. Ekspresi Lumi-nya sangat berbeda dengan saat ia memimpin pasukan atau melafalkan mantra dari buku Grimoire.

Mata Pangeran Lemiel memiliki warna sebiru langit Clover. Dua-duanya berbinar saat memantulkan cahaya dari sepasang mata berlian milik Putri Athy. Saat itu, Putri Athy baru sadar kalau butir-butir salju sudah menumpuk di puncak kepala Pangerannya yang tidak mengenakan mahkota. 

"Lumi?"

"Aku punya ide yang jauh lebih keren daripada mengajarimu memanah di kaki gunung seperti ini, Putri Athanasia."

Siang harinya, Jennette Margarita dengan takut-takut menyampaikan sebuah gulungan surat yang datang bersama kuda milik Putri Athy. 

Raja Julius, Ratu Lolopechka, Kaisar Claude serta Lady Diana hanya bisa menepuk dahi saat mengetahui kelakuan para pewaris mereka.

> _Yang dibutuhkan Athy saat ini bukanlah belajar memanah._   
>  _Kami akan beristirahat sejenak, mengecek kondisi kerajaan dengan patroli udara._

Di luar istana, Putri Tetia bisa mendengar Lucas sang tabib keluarga Obelia mengucap sumpah serapah saat melihat serbuk-serbuk sihir Avioru Gloria milik Pangeran Lemiel yang berkilauan, jatuh dari udara. 


End file.
